dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Vyond Network (Official)
Only User:JohnHarryLau, User:PFilms207Researcher and Owners, Co-Owners of Vyond Network and Go!Animate Network can edit this page. Not anyone else! NOTE: THIS IS OFFICIAL, SO PLEASE DON'T TRUST ANY FAKE GO!ANIMATE NETWORK / VYOND NETWORK HERE. ''' '''Vyond Network (also known as Go!Animate Network in 2014-2018), is a animation channel made by PFilms207Power, also it was acquired by WEP, POE and WAN (There is no such thing as TWO now). Here are some eras. Era 1: Check-it 1.0 Era 2: Check-it 2.0 Era 3: Check-it 3.0 Check-it 3.5 Era 4: Check-it 4.0 Check-it 4.5 Era 5/6: Check-it Dimensional/Check-it 5.0/(Era 6) Cartoon Network Era 5/6: Check-it Dimensional/Check-it 5.0/(Era 6) Cartoon Network Check it 5.5 Check-it 6.0 (CANCELLED) Era 7(CANCELED): Nickelodeon This era is unknown but someone announced that Era 7 would be nickelodeon style with old/new GN (excluding the CN Style one), but it wasn't existed. It was canceled due to difficulties of remaking the Nickelodeon era. The following is uploaded by a Co-Owner. Era 7: TOONDLUX Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.008.jpg.001.jpg|After Commercial Break Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.006.jpg|Next #1 Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.005.jpg|Next #2 Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.004.jpg|Redesigned from Check it 5.0 (Effects) Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.003.jpg|Credits Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.002.jpg|Show bumper Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.001.jpg|Endcard Socranad.jpg|Next #3 Logos GoAnimate Network 2016 logo.png|CN-Styled Go!Animate Network Go!Animate Network (2016,present) black.png|The OG Go!Animate Network Logo (Black) GAN (WGO - TV1) Logo 710px.png|The OG Go!Animate Network Logo Go!Animate Network logo.png|Redesigned Go!Animate Network logo (2017-2018) VN Wikialogo.png|The OG Vyond Network logo # The CN Styled Go!Animate Network was first used mixed with Check it 5.5, but for a few weeks, it was been removed from idents, bumpers, etc. and revert to 5.5 due to almost getting sued by supporter Cartoon Network. The CN Styled Go!Animate Network still used but under only CN on Go!Animate Network, now it's also renamed to CN on Vyond Network but the logo changed as well. # The OG Go!Animate Network logo and the 2017 redesigned logo were both used in 2017-2018. List of staff/Origanization that is part of Vyond Network * Owner: PFilms207Power, Wild Animation Network (Fabian/TR3X), JohnGL4 * Co-Owners: Stephan TheAnimator, Cheryl Norton, O3V, Powerhouse of Entertainment, Worldwide Entertainment Place Sister Channels * The V * Vyond News Network * Go!Boomerang * Vyond Jr Shows * The JohnGL64 Bloopers * The Eric Show * The life of Eric Henderson (The Eric Show Season 2 onwards) * The Adventures of Dallas * Daily Days with Ginger Snaps * The PBS P-Head Show * Battle for Dream Island (All seasons) * Brian's Groundings * Nate Zuckerman * Eric Smith * The Collins Family * Mean Big Sister / The Jessica Andrews Show * The Adventures of Dallas * Sally Spies (Coming Soon) * Oscar and Otto * Unikitty * Dylan & Buttercup (Coming Soon) * Sonic X * Let's Go! RETRO Mario! (8-Bit Show, Coming Soon) * High Fruitcose of the Annoying Orange * Hi Hi Puffy Ami-Yumi * The Amazing World of Gumball * Adventure Time * SMG4 Bloopers * Regular Show * Regular Show: 20 Years later * Oh!Yeah pilots * Sonic Boom * Spongebob Squarepants * The Loud House * Annoying Orange YouTube Edition * Splat Your Way Out! (A Splatoon Anime Series) * 8-bit YouTube Animations * Teen Titans * Old Cartoon Classics Shorts * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds Stella * Annoying Orange: Orange Through Time * P-Hold (PBS P-Head Series, Coming Soon) * STARTING With Me, Marioooo! (Coming Soon) * Ginger Snaps * Eric Smith Shorts * Sally Spies: Sercet Servers (Coming Soon) Closing Due to Vyond Engine deleted most of the themes, Vyond Studio went using business themes, it ended in 23th, July, 2019. It folded into fourelodeon.